


Vacation

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Ignis and Gladio decide to take a quiet vacation away from work. With a house rented on a private beach they spend a romantic intimate moment together in a hot tub overlooking the ocean.





	Vacation

Finally, a weekend to themselves away from work where they could relax and disconnect from their busy lives. Ignis sat on the couch catching up on some light reading. A warm mug of Ebony sat beside him on a table, the smell filling the room. The house they were renting was on a beach, per Ignis’ request as their last vacation had been in the mountains. 

 

His eyes wandered across the pages of the book he was reading before he noticed Gladio moving out on the deck. The house came with a hot tub that overlooked a private beach, which was the perfect place to just relax and listen to the waves. Gladio was, of course, shirtless and wearing a pair of black swim trunks as he sat in the hot tub sipping on a cold beer.

 

It all happened in slow motion to Ignis. Gladio stretched his muscles, water dripping down them, as he stood up. Droplets slid down each crevice of Gladio’s physique before stopping at the waistband of his trunks. If Ignis looked closely he could see the outline of Gladio’s cock as the trunks gripped his body from the weight of the water that soaked them. He pulled himself up to get out, but noticed Ignis just gawking at him from behind his book. Gladio smirked and struck a pose for his lover, flexing as many muscles as he could. Ignis bit his lip and set his book down so he could wander out to the deck.

 

“Like what ya see?” Gladio asked while changing his pose. 

 

“That’s why I came out here,” Ignis replied as he began to undress. He stripped down to his tight black briefs before resting his hands on Gladio’s chest. Gently, he pushed his lover back down into the hot tub before joining him.

 

“Mmmm...what are you trying to do, Iggy?” Gladio purred while placing his hands on Ignis’ hips as he was straddled. 

 

“Oh, I’m certain you know  _ exactly _ what I’m trying to do, darling.”

 

Gladio wiggled his eyebrows at Ignis before pressing their lips together. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of Ignis’ briefs and he began to gently tug at them. “I don’t think ya can do much with these on, babe.”

 

“So take them off,” Ignis said with a deep voice between kisses, shifting his body upwards so Gladio could pull his briefs off. With a  _ slap _ on the deck he knew his water-soaked underwear was outside of the hot tub. Before he could even slide his hands down to remove Gladio’s swimming trunks he felt the larger man shifting around. Another  _ slap _ and he knew that Gladio was now nude as well. 

 

A low grunt came from Gladio as Ignis’ hands wandered down his body and onto his cock. Gladio began to gently kiss Ignis’ neck and caress his back. Between kisses, Gladio looked up and noticed that Ignis’ glasses were getting fogged up. He removed them and set them safely to the side before once again sucking at Ignis sensitive spots. Gladio let his tongue slide across Ignis’ skin as he moved his lips around. The faint flavor of sweat could be tasted the longer they were in the hot tub. 

 

Ignis let his fingers caress both himself and Gladio into erections, pressing them together once they were fully hard. His thumb moved around their tips and he let out a moan as pleasure washed over him. He moved his free hand to cup Gladio’s chin and tilt his head upwards, leaning down to kiss him. As his arousal grew he began to stroke their cocks a little faster while rolling his hips. Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’ ass and pressed his lover closer to him while thrusting upwards into Ignis’ hand.

 

“Mmm...fuck, Iggy,” Gladio moaned against Ignis’ mouth. 

 

Ignis chuckled a little before grinding against Gladio harder. His grip tightened on their cocks as he began to slink a hand up into Gladio’s hair, tugging on it gently. “Nnnggg...Gladio,” he sighed out. The throbbing of Gladio’s erection against his own just made Ignis even more aroused. His cock twitched as he teased their tips again. 

 

The waves crashing against the shore in the background added to the atmosphere. Both men were just happy to spend time together, but this was a fantastic way to start off their vacation. Gladio couldn’t help but get filled with warmth just thinking about how much he loved Ignis. He smiled as he continued to kiss Ignis, pressing a palm against Ignis’ back and moving his thumb around in a circle.

 

“I love you,” he said deeply, his voice rumbling in his chest.

 

“I love you as well, Gladiolus,” Ignis replied in a soft tone. He leaned back, not stopping his grinding or strokes, and smiled at Gladio. Water splashed around them as Gladio unexpectedly thrust upwards quickly, pressing Ignis closer to him as he did so. Instinctively, Ignis gripped the back of Gladio’s neck and adjusted his pace to match Gladio’s. 

 

Ignis’ cheeks and chest were flushed from the combination of the heat from the hot tub and their love making. He arched his back and closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm approach. Gladio took notice of this and moved one hand to grab Ignis’ wrist. “I’ll take care of the rest, babe, you just enjoy yourself,” he said while replacing Ignis’ hand with his own, stroking at the same pace his lover had been. 

 

“Gl...Gladio…” Ignis moaned out while resting both of his hands on the larger man’s shoulders. The closer he got to his orgasm the harder he rolled his hips. A spark shot through his body and his cock twitched as thick, white cum spilled out of his cock.    
  
“F...fuck, Iggy,” Gladio groaned as he looked down at their cocks, watching the cum from his lover mingle with the water. He bit his lip as he chased his own orgasm, letting his head rest against Ignis’ chest for a moment before tossing it back, “Mmmm….Iggy!” His cum mixed with Ignis’ in the water as he stroked himself to completion, slowing the pace as he finished. 

 

Both men sat in the hot tub for a few moments to catch their breath. Ignis rested his body against Gladio’s, nuzzling his head between his lover’s neck and shoulder. “I love you,” he said again, softly.

 

Gladio wrapped his arm across Ignis’ shoulders and gently caressed his arm. He planted a firm kiss on his forehead before resting his cheek against it, “I love you too, Iggy. Let’s get out of the water and clean up our mess.”

 

Ignis sat up and gave Gladio a quick kiss before standing up and exiting the hot tub. He held out a hand for Gladio to take and smiled, “Care to accompany me to the shower after we drain this hot tub?”

 

A smirk spread across Gladio’s face as he took the hand offered to him, pulling Ignis close once he was out of the slippery hot tub. “Hell yeah,” he said before kissing Ignis once more. Gladio handed Ignis a towel that was nearby and quickly drained the hot tub, leaving himself exposed as he only brought out a towel for himself. He grabbed Ignis, picked him up, and carried him to the bathroom for the anticipated shower.


End file.
